


sippy cup

by snugglytyler



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Bed-Wetting, Diapers, F/M, Little Space, Little Tyler, Non-Sexual Age Play, Wetting, tyler and jenna aren't married yet here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snugglytyler/pseuds/snugglytyler
Summary: Jenna finds Tyler when he's little and doesn't entirely understand what's going on.





	1. Chapter 1

Tyler stared up at the counter longingly. He pouted, plopping his diapered bum down on the floor, trying to think of how he can get some juice. 

He had blocked out the entire day so he could regress in his headspace — he had been stressed lately and desperately needed it. Unfortunately he had forgotten to pour himself a cup of juice before doing this, and he was a very clumsy baby so it would be difficult for him to reach into the cupboard and find one of his sippy cups on the highest shelf, where he kept them hidden. 

But he’s so thirsty! He huffed in determination, grabbing onto the counter to push himself to wobbly feet. He preferred crawling when he was feeling small, so he’s not really used to this. 

Normally when he’s big, since the shelf is so high, Tyler uses a step stool so he can reach. But right now he doesn’t even think about that and brings a knee onto the counter instead. It’s a bad idea — he fumbles, and when he goes to bring his other knee up, he misses and goes tumbling to the floor. He hits the ground harshly and it hurts, so he bursts into tears. He hates not being able to do things for himself when he’s little, it’s nearly impossible most of the time...

In the midst of all this, Jenna’s actually right outside of Tyler’s house. When her boyfriend had called her this morning and let her know that he wasn’t feeling up to spending time together today, she grew immediately concerned. He had sounded so off on the phone, and she wanted to make sure he was okay.

She had knocked on the door a few times, but there was no answer. That of course made her even more worried, so she just took out the extra key she had from Tyler and opened the door. 

She had barely opened it a crack when she heard wailing. “Tyler?!” She gasped and shut the door, running to where the cries were coming from. 

When she gets to the kitchen she freezes in the doorway, absolutely stunned at the scene. She’s never seen Tyler cry so hard before — he’s sobbing in the middle of the floor, wearing nothing but a big, puffy diaper. “Tyler?” She says again, much calmer, but laced with confusion. She has no idea what’s going on, but she just slowly lowers herself to the floor and sits near her boyfriend. 

Tyler looks over at her when he hears that. In his mindset he doesn’t realize that Jenna now knows his secret and there’s no going back on it... no, all he sees is Jenna, and he remembers how caring and sweet she is. Maybe she can help him feel better. He sniffles and makes grabby hands at her. 

Jenna finds it quite endearing... she scoots over the rest of the way and hugs Tyler close to her chest. “Hey, babe. What’s wrong? You didn’t answer the door.” She tried to keep conversation normal, knowing if she outright asks about this it could just make Tyler way more upset — though she’s not sure why he’s crying either. 

Tyler curls closer to her, grabbing a fistful of her shirt and is practically sitting in her lap. “Want juice!” He sobbed and the pointed up at the cupboard. “I can’t reach a-and I fell!” 

Jenna hesitated when she hears Tyler talk... he sounds so much like a child. She figures she’ll just have to roll with it though so she can comfort him and get to the bottom of this. “Aw, baby... are you hurt?” She rubbed his back and kissed his forehead. 

Tyler nodded and held up his hands, showing her that they were still a little red from the impact. He then pointed to his butt, which had taken the hit most. He wasn’t badly injured, it would likely hurt for only a few more minutes. 

Jenna gave him a pout, grabbing each of his wrists gently and smacking a big kiss on his palms. “There, all better?” She asked and gave his bum a few pats. 

Tyler giggled softly at the kisses, nodding and wiping his nose on his arm. He had mostly stopped crying by now. 

Jenna cringed at that and quickly got up, which made Tyler whimper and reach for her. “I’m right here, Ty,” she smiled. “Just give me a second,” she told him and grabbed a couple tissues before sitting on the floor with him again. She wiped his nose free of snot and used another tissue to clean his arm — and another to wipe his tears. “There we go... now why don’t you go into the living room and I’ll get you your juice.” 

Tyler really perked up at that and nodded, turning over and crawling away into the other room. 

Jenna sighed once he was gone. She had absolutely no idea why Tyler was acting like this, but the least she could do is just go along with it. 

She grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and went to the fridge, grabbing the apple juice and pouring it into the cup until it was half full. After putting the jug away, she went off to the living room where she found Tyler perched on the couch, a soft blue baby blanket pulled around him. 

Jenna gave him a small smile and held out the glass. “Here you go, Ty!” 

Tyler frowned at the glass, puppy dog eyes meeting Jenna’s then. “No sippy?”

Jenna tilted her head. “Sippy?”

The little nodded. “Sippy!” He held his hand up over his head. “High up! With Nemo on it!”

Jenna nodded slowly. “Okay... gimme a sec, babe.” She went back to the kitchen and grabbed the little step stool nearby, hands searching for what Tyler was talking about. A minute later, Jenna was able to find a few different sippy cups hidden in the back. She cooed at them, thinking they were absolutely adorable. She took the Finding Nemo one and put the others back, hopping off the stool before switching the apple juice into the new cup. After putting the lid on tightly, she set the glass in the sink to be cleaned later and went back to the living room. 

“Is this what you wanted?” She asked, smiling when Tyler clapped in response. He giggled and took the juice from Jenna, drinking it eagerly. 

He sighed in contentment after a minute, putting the cup down and giving Jenna a sleepy smile. All that crying had really tired him out. “Thank you,” he mumbled quietly, bringing a hand up to rub his eyes. 

Jenna cooed, carefully removing the sippy cup from Tyler’s grasp and setting it on the coffee table. “You’re very welcome. You wanna sleep now, Ty-Ty?”

He nodded, and instead of laying his head on one of the couch pillows, he chose to rest on Jenna’s lap instead. 

Jenna smiled softly — she had never seen her boyfriend look so cute. She pet his hair, which made him nuzzle closer to her before he closed his eyes. It was only seconds before he had fallen asleep. 

Jenna sighed quietly. She’d have to ask Tyler about this when he wakes up... but whatever this means, she knows it won’t change anything between them. It was kind of nice to help him out, even if it was just to help him calm down and get him a drink. Tyler just seemed so baby-like... maybe she should’ve found it strange, but she really just wanted to protect him. 

She stayed as still as possible so she wouldn’t disturb Tyler’s nap. It was close to an hour later when Tyler had finally started to stir. He was feeling big now. He blinked open his eyes and looked up... oh! Jenna! He smiled at her, trying to remember what had happened before he had fallen asleep...

He sat up to give her a kiss, and that’s when he heard the crinkle of his diaper. He blushed deeply, quickly avoiding her eyes as the memories came flooding back. “I... I...” he couldn’t find the words. 

Jenna put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Hey, it’s okay, Ty.” She gave him an encouraging smile. She could tell he seemed... back to normal. 

Tyler swallowed tightly and nodded slowly. “I’m gonna go, uh... change... I’ll be right back,” he muttered and quickly got up from the couch. 

“I’ll be right here,” Jenna promised. Relief seemed to go through Tyler when he heard that, and he looked slightly calmer as he went to his room. 

Jenna waited patiently. Her boyfriend returned a few minutes later in a hoodie and sweatpants, silently sitting beside her and looking ahead at the tv that wasn’t on. He gnawed at his lip, pulling his sleeves over his hands — Jenna could see they were shaking slightly. She put her own hand on top of them before leaning to kiss Tyler’s cheek. “You wanna tell me what that was all about earlier? I promise it’s okay, babe. I’m not judging you.”

Tyler was still terrified to tell her, he didn’t believe that she would stay with him after this. Though he knew Jenna was the kindest person he knew, he just didn’t see why she would be fine with this. Still, he knew he needed to tell her. “Well, I...” he cleared his throat, “I, um... I get really stressed sometimes, as you know... but I’ve never told you one of the things I do to... cope with it.”

Jenna nodded, eyebrows still furrowed with confusion, but she encouraged him to continue. 

Tyler sighed, leaning into her side a little bit. “So... I kind of regress into a younger headspace. Really, really young... hence, you know, the way I was acting... and was dressed... you know, all that,” he whispered and played with Jenna’s fingers in his lap to give him something to focus on. “It’s not just me, other people do it too. I mean, none I know personally, but... yeah. It’s called age play,” he shrugged. 

Jenna hesitated to respond, taking it all in and trying to process it. It was confusing to her. 

Unfortunately, Tyler took that as a negative. “It’s weird, I know,” he rushed out, voice thick as tears threatened to fall. “I’m sorry, you can leave—“

“Hey, none of that,” Jenna shushed him quietly before he could say anything else. “I was just thinking, Ty. That’s all,” she kissed his cheek again. “I’m not gonna leave you, I love you. I honestly thought it was all really cute. And I’d love to see you like that again.”

Tyler was shocked to hear that, looking at Jenna with his eyes wide. “Really? Are you serious? You... you’re fine with it?”

Jenna nodded and smiled. “I am completely serious and absolutely fine with it. Though I do have a question... you were acting pretty young, babe. How do you even take care of yourself?” She worried about if anything serious had happened before. 

“Oh, it’s not that bad,” he brushed her off. “I just try and prepare myself and get everything to be easily accessible for when I’m feeling like that. Sometimes I forget, but it’s fine. It’s the best I can do, so...” he shrugged. Tyler was ecstatic that she was okay with this, grinning like an idiot. 

Though Jenna frowned when she heard this... she didn’t like knowing Tyler was alone like this sometimes and forced to try and take care of himself. It sounded so dangerous. “Have you ever thought about having someone take care of you?”

“Hm?” Tyler was snapped out of his happy thoughts and looked back at Jenna. “Oh... kinda. Sometimes... I dunno. I don’t trust anyone to do that really. It would be nice... but I’m okay.” Truthfully, it would be an absolute dream come true. But he would never expect anyone to do something like that for him. So for now, he’s fine with figuring it out on his own. 

“How would you feel about me watching you and helping you out?” Jenna didn’t even hesitate. 

This shocked Tyler. “W-what? You can’t be serious, Jen... that’s crazy.” He shook his head. “No, no... I could never put that on you,” he frowned. 

Jenna wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Hey, it’s not crazy. For your information, I love taking care of you in general. And when I saw you like that today, I just wanted to help you and comfort you... I’d love to do it again and again and again. As much as you need, Ty.”

Tyler started to get teary-eyed again, but Jenna wasn’t finished yet. 

“I hate knowing that you have been feeling so little sometimes and that you’ve had to take care of yourself. Please let me help... you said so yourself that you’d love to have someone! Let me be that someone. I love you so much, Ty. I wanna be here for you in every way.” 

Tyler sat there in silence for a minute. Jenna sounded so serious and he so badly wanted to say yes, but he still was afraid to put all of this on her. 

Jenna could tell. “How about we try it for a little bit, okay? Before we make any final decisions. It won’t change anything between us, I promise.”

That seemed like a way better deal to Tyler. He sighed in relief and nodded slowly... and that nod soon turned to quick and excited. He hugged Jenna tightly, tucking his head into her neck. “I love you so much. Thank you.”

Jenna smiled and rubbed his back. “It’s no problem, love. I love you too. So much... we’ll have to talk a little more about this later and go over some things though, okay? I wanna make sure we’re both clear on things.”

Tyler nodded in agreement, absolutely thinking that would be best too. He pulled back from the hug and pecked Jenna’s lips before giving her a wide, toothy grin. 

And damn, that’s the biggest smile Jenna has ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

Jenna can tell there’s something off with Tyler. He’s been real fidgety lately and quiet, overall not acting like himself, though he tries to act like everything is completely normal. 

She suspects that it has something to do with the whole age play thing. It’s been a few weeks now since she found out about it, but she hasn’t seen Tyler being little since. She asks him about it, if the way he’s been acting has to do with it and if he needs to regress in his headspace. But Tyler brushes her off every single time. Jenna figures he’s still shy about it and is afraid of being small around her. She tries to reassure him that it’s okay, repeating over and over again that she _wants_ to see him be little (she’s even done her own extensive research on all of it), but he changes the subject every single time. 

Jenna even sits him down one day to try and go into a deeper conversation about it so they can talk it through. She can tell Tyler is struggling and she wants to help... she makes it clear that if it’s not because he needs to regress, she still needs to know the reason why he’s acting differently. But all Tyler tells her is that he really doesn’t regress all that often, and that he’ll let her know the next time he needs to. Yet he doesn’t have an excuse as to why he’s being weird lately, so Jenna knows he’s lying. 

And there’s really nothing more she can do because she’s really been trying! So she decides she just needs to wait for Tyler to come to her on this. Luckily, she doesn’t have to wait much longer. 

They had a little movie marathon at Tyler’s house tonight, and because it had gotten so late Jenna decided to stay over. They had settled down in bed before midnight since Tyler had started to get cranky in the middle of the last movie they were watching... which was another sign to Jenna that her boyfriend needed to regress because he was always quite the night owl. 

Fortunately, Tyler had listened to her when she insisted it was time to go to bed. After they had brushed their teeth and such, they slid under the covers together. They cuddled close, as always, but Jenna tried to make it a little easier for Tyler... she wanted to help him relax since she could tell he was tense from trying to be big all this time. So tonight she holds him close, which isn’t unusual, but it hasn’t happened lately. Tyler’s grateful and wraps his arms around her at the same time as when Jenna lifts her hand and starts playing with his hair, massaging his scalp comfortingly. She even starts humming a nursery rhyme — she doesn’t sing the lyrics because she knows Tyler would definitely protest. 

Tyler seems to snuggle closer at that. He latches onto her shirt with his fist and coos at her humming, seeming to recognize it... but he doesn’t say anything. No, all of the tension seems to leave his body now as his eyes grow heavy. 

Jenna smiled softly as she continues all of this. She can see Tyler’s starting to feel little and it’s the most peaceful he’s looked in weeks. It’s not long before Tyler is completely passed out in her arms, a little drool on his lip already. She doesn’t mind. 

And with Tyler finally asleep and calm, it doesn’t take her long to fall into a deep slumber either. 

They both seem to sleep well — though since Tyler was on the verge of regressing before he fell asleep, that didn’t exactly go well. During their movie night, they had snacked a lot, which including drinking a lot of soda, at least for Tyler. It was a typical junk food night for them. 

But Tyler must’ve forgotten to go to the bathroom before he went to bed, so... he ends up wetting himself. 

Both of them sleep through it. It’s not for about an hour later when Tyler starts to stir, groaning quietly when he feels something wet. 

It takes him a minute to clear his head, trying to grasp his surroundings. He’s feeling big now, so he’s just a little confused. He sees Jenna and feels the way she’s still holding him. He furrows his eyebrows and shifts again, feeling — oh no. 

He sucks in a quick breath and tries to think. How can he detach himself from Jenna and do something about all of this without her knowing? It’s... impossible. 

Still, he tries to carefully remove himself from her side. Unfortunately, though expected, Jenna starts to stir, eventually blinking open her eyes. 

Tyler’s now sitting up, frozen in place and eyes staring straight ahead of himself. Jenna gives him a confused look, grabbing his forearm gently. “Ty?” She yawned quietly. “Something wrong, babe?”

He’s silent and completely still. He doesn’t want to to deal with this, he’s an adult, he shouldn’t be wetting the bed, he doesn’t want Jenna to know, he—

Jenna sits up with him when he doesn’t respond, and she finally feels the wetness of the sheets. It takes her a minute to figure out what happened. “Oh, babe,” she spoke softly and wrapped him in a hug. 

Before she can say anything else, Tyler breaks and starts sobbing into her chest. “I’m sorry— I’m s-so sorry! I-I didn’t m-m-mean to!” He has trouble catching his breath, blubbering out apology after apology to his girlfriend. 

Jenna’s quick to hold him tighter, rubbing his back and kissing his head. “Ty, you don’t need to apologize! It was just an accident, that’s all. It’s not a big deal, I promise.”

“But IT IS!” Tyler shouts at that last part, he’s so upset he doesn’t know what to do. He knows for a fact he hasn’t done anything like this since he was a little kid — heck, he doesn’t even actually use the diapers when he’s feeling little! It’s just a form of comfort for him. 

“Shh, calm down, babe. No need to shout,” Jenna shushed him gently and continued to pepper him with kisses. 

“I-I shouldn’t be doing this. I’m an adult! I... I can’t...” he sniffled, pressing deeper into Jenna’s chest as if he could just disappear the closer he got. 

“Tyler... it’s really not a big deal. I promise you. It was an accident, and I don’t blame you. But honey... I think you need to be little, don’t you? You seemed to start to regress before you fell asleep, so that’s probably why it happened. You were really relaxed, and I’m pretty sure I didn’t see you use the bathroom after all those drinks.”

Slowly, Tyler started to calm down a little. Yeah... Jenna’s right. Even though he’s incredibly embarrassed, he so greatly appreciates that she doesn’t seem to mind. 

They stay like that for a few minutes while Tyler’s cries turn to the occasional sniffle. Once he pulls away from the hug, Jenna grabs him a tissue. He accepts it gratefully and wipes his eyes and blows his nose. 

“Um... you can go sleep on the couch and I’ll join you in a bit. I’m gonna clean this up and then take a shower.” He can’t look at her again, eyes darting in every direction. 

Jenna frowns. “Hey... no way! I’ll help you clean up. Let me help,” she practically begs. “Ty... now is the perfect time for you to let me take care of you. I’m ready, I can handle it. .” She knows he needs this and she just wants to help. 

Tyler starts to tear up again. As much as he’s afraid to let her see this side of him again, he’s defeated and far too exhausted. He nods once. “Okay,” he whispered and awkwardly goes to get up from the bed. His boxers are sticking to him and he cringes, but still goes to get the sheets off the bed. 

Jenna stops him. “Let’s get you in the bath first, okay?”

“Bath?” Tyler’s pleasantly surprised to hear that. 

Jenna smiled. “Yep! Come on,” she says and grabs his hand, leading him to the bathroom. She has him wait by the door while she fills the tub with warm water, but notices he seems to be fidgety again and gnawing at his bottom lip. “Ty? What is it, babe?”

Tyler doesn’t answer. All he does is point to the bottom part of the drawer underneath the sink. 

Jenna is curious and goes to open it... but she’s only more confused when she sees what’s inside. “Um... why do you have me looking through the cleaning products?” He laughs lightly. 

Tyler whines quietly. “Behind it,” he says so quietly that she barely hears it. 

After moving things out of the way, she finds a little basket... filled with baby bath toys! She cooed, looking through all of them. “Is this what you wanted, Ty?” She looks back up at him, seeing that he’s blushing and nodding sheepishly. 

She smiles and puts the basket down, going over to stroke his cheek softly. She can’t help but find this all incredibly endearing. “Come on, honey. Let’s get you in the bath.” She turns off the water before she helps him undress and step into the tub. 

Tyler sinks down in the bath easily, smiling a small bit at how nice the warm water is. Jenna tosses in a few of the toys then. “You can play while I clean you up,” she tells him, already grabbing the soap while Tyler nods. He’s slipping into little space quickly, and as he begins to play Jenna can tell he’s younger. 

It’s adorable listening to him babble mindlessly as he voices the rubber ducky and other toys. Jenna already knows she’s going to love taking care of him when he’s little. 

It doesn’t take her long to clean him up. Tyler whines when she stands up, pouting and making grabby hands at her. She smiles and holds his hand, squeezing it gently. “I’m just gonna go clean up a bit, hun. You can keep playing, okay?”

Tyler’s still pouty, but he agrees. As Jenna grabs his dirty clothes and leaves the room, she can hear him talking to his toys again. 

She makes quick work of changing the sheets and cleaning up a bit more, throwing everything into the washer not too long later. After that she heads back to the bathroom, smiling softly at the sight. 

Tyler was still playing, but he was yawning and rubbing his eyes. Sleepy baby. “Alright, Ty. Let’s get you out of here.” 

Jenna pulls the drain and helps Tyler stand up and step out of the tub. She grabs a big fluffy towel and dries him off too — she leaves the toys in the bathtub so she can just grab them once they’re dry in the morning. 

She keeps an arm around Tyler as they walk back to the bedroom, the little stumbling since he’s so tired and gripping the towel that’s still wrapped around his shoulders. 

Jenna sits him on the bed while she goes to grab him fresh clothes, but she stops and turns back to him. “Sweetie, where do you keep your other things?” She asks, knowing he’ll know she’s referring to his baby items. 

Tyler’s thumb has now found its way to his lips, and he begins sucking on it softly. “Closet,” he says simply, though it’s not that clear with his thumb there. 

Jenna laughs lightly and goes to look. There’s a big box in the far corner, so she figures that must be it. She pulls it out so she can get a better look, opening it up and seeing Tyler does have a small collection. There’s a few regular toys and stuffed animals, diapers, and pacifiers. Jenna’s honestly a little disappointed when she sees it. This is all he has? Aside from the bath toys and sippy cups in the kitchen, but... she doubts he’s hiding anything else anywhere. She’s most definitely going to go shopping and spoil her boy. 

But for now she grabs a diaper and a sky blue pacifier. She looks over the few stuffed animals that were there and her eyes land on a worn dog. She vaguely remembers seeing it in old baby photos she’s seen of Tyler. She grabs that as well and heads back over to Tyler, who just looks even more tired than a minute ago. 

Jenna first gently removes his thumb from his mouth and replaces it with the pacifier. Tyler seems even happier with that, closing his eyes for a moment and smiling small around it. Jenna has to force herself not to squeal — it’s absolutely the most precious thing she’s ever seen. 

Once Tyler has his eyes open again, she takes the towel away from him and throws it off to the side — she’ll deal with it later. She pushes him back onto the bed gently. “Lift your bum for me, love,” she says quietly, and he obeys while she slides the diaper underneath. She hands him the stuffed dog in the meantime, and he clutches it to his chest.

Tyler is a little overwhelmed. He’s never felt so cared for before... he never thought he would have anyone like this! Before he couldn’t even imagine letting anybody see him like this. He blinks up at Jenna, eyes suddenly watery as he watches her tape the diaper on. Even though he’s feeling small, he can’t help but feel like Jenna is more than he deserves. 

Jenna doesn’t notice the tears until she has him sit up again. “Aw, sweetie, what’s wrong?” She frowns and sits up by the headboard, patting the spot next to her so Tyler can sit with her. 

He quickly crawls up and doesn’t warn her before he’s wrapping her in a tight hug. “Love you,” he sniffles into her chest. “Love you so much.”

Jenna’s shocked, but she understands. She even feels her eyes getting watery, but she blinks the tears away and just holds Tyler close. “I love you too, honey. You’re the best, you got that? I love you and I’m so, so proud of you for tonight. I’ve got you, baby doll.” She kisses his forehead and holds him like that for a few minutes. 

Tyler’s just so happy and he blushes at the names, it’s all he’s ever wanted and more. But eventually he starts to get super sleepy again, and Jenna can feel him start to nod off. “Let’s get you under the covers first, sweet thing,” she tells him. He hums and slowly does just that, back on Jenna in no time just like a koala. The stuffed animal is smushed between them.

Jenna sighs happily at this, rubbing his back and beginning to sing him a lullaby again — with words this time. Tyler huffs softly, his way of showing that he loves it. 

“I love you so much, Ty,” Jenna says once she’s finished the song, but Tyler doesn’t answer. He’s already snoring quietly, completely relaxed and content in her arms. Jenna smiles and kisses his forehead. “You’re the best boy,” she whispers, and falls asleep not too long later.

**Author's Note:**

> open to any requests / rps!
> 
> tumblr: snugglytyler
> 
> <3


End file.
